


A Different Kind of Love

by miss_lady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: This Is A Really Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_lady/pseuds/miss_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's really just some thoughts I've had about love that I incorporated into Sherlock.</p><p>But isn't that kinda what writing is anyways?</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's really just some thoughts I've had about love that I incorporated into Sherlock.
> 
> But isn't that kinda what writing is anyways?

Love is something that everyone knows exists, but no one truly understands it. And those who think they fully understand love, well, they’re lying. No one can define “love” as any one thing, and you definitely can’t say that no one is capable of feeling it.  
Just because two people don’t kiss or have sex, does that mean that they are not in love, or are capable of just (if not more) intimate of relationship? No, because the relationships people have are special.

 

And what John and Sherlock had was special, and no one else was ever going to understand.

 

It was a sort of unspoken love, and yet it was so obviously still there. A love neither of them ever had to express out loud, because they’re actions always seemed to say it for them. It wasn’t “just” friendship, it wasn’t “just” anything. It was their own thing, and both of them were perfectly content with it. 

Until Mary came and ruined it all.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> My regards to Mary. A very clever character, I just don't like her being around, it sort of disrupts the peace they had. Although maybe I don't like it because I was never a fan of change, and Mary was a big change to the story. I guess I just sort of felt for Sherlock because of how lonely that must have left him, with John moving out of 221b and not being around much anymore. But I guess that's kind of his own fault as well, he did leave John to grieve for two years. 
> 
> Anyways, this has chalked up to be the shortest story I have (and probably ever) will write, so don't worry they won't always be like this (but no promises).


End file.
